


In The Desert, No One Can Hear Your Screams (of Pleasure)

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rimming, Spit As Lube, cum as lube, technically hoverbike sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith had always thought of Shiro and fucking him—in the showers, in his room, in places they shouldn't fuck at all. There was a power imbalance between them that prevented them from acting on it. Deep in the desert, though, under the setting sun, they both were sick of it.





	In The Desert, No One Can Hear Your Screams (of Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gross, i'm gross, damn i'm gross, but i don't care.

This wasn’t the first time that Shiro had taken him out here.

Keith would squeeze Shiro’s waist tightly and bury his face into his leather jacket as they rode through the desert. Even though he had been on the hoverbike plenty of times before, it took some time to get used to it. Shiro told him that he would eventually, but Keith wanted that to be soon. He wanted to see the sands drift past them as they rode swiftly through the dunes. He was always told that the view looked beautiful, but he was too afraid to open his eyes and see.

“We’re here.” Shiro’s voice rumbled in his chest and in Keith’s ear. He loved it.

Keith opened his eyes as Shiro slowed to a stop. The view never failed to amaze him. He had been in the home so much that he never had a chance to see something so beautiful. Words couldn’t describe how much he appreciated Shiro for bringing him out here.

He stepped off the bike and moved to the edge of the overhang. Shiro always managed to bring him here—he always told Keith that he liked the view the most from this spot. It always managed to have the most beautiful sunsets. Keith never dared or challenged him to prove otherwise. If this was the best spot, he believed him.

“Are you excited for your fighter pilot’s test tomorrow?”

Keith looked at him. Shiro always had this kind look on his face whenever they talked. It always seemed softer compared to when he spoke to other people or even cadets—even his voice would drop an octave. For some reason, it always sent a shudder up Keith’s spine.

He looked back over at the vast expanse before him. The sun was starting to set, turning the yellow sand to orange, pillars of rock turning into a red color. Keith looked up at the sky and its multitude of colors. He wondered how often he would stare up at the same sky and wonder what his life would have been like if his father never died. Sometimes, he imagined his life would be much better than what it was now.

“A little,” Keith answered. “I’m also a little nervous.”

“Don’t be—you’ll be fine, Keith. I’ve seen how you pilot in the simulator. Whatever level they throw at you, you’ll be able to take care of it,” Shiro assured.

Keith looked at him. “How can you be so sure?”

Shiro spread his arms, welcoming Keith into them. Like a flower to the sun, Keith did so. He stepped forward until he was pressed against Shiro, feeling his arms wrapped around him. Shiro always managed to make him feel safe and protected. He hadn’t felt like that since his father last hugged him. With him, though, it was different, and Keith didn’t know how to explain what Shiro made him feel.

“You’ll be fine, Keith,” Shiro assured again. “I’m here for you and we’ve been practicing together. If anyone’s going to pass, it’ll be you. All you need is a little faith in yourself.”

Keith pressed his face against the leather of Shiro’s jacket. He wasn’t sure what he had done in his life to get someone like him. After all, it was he who took Keith from the home and helped him into the Garrison. Without Shiro, he would still be in there, getting into fights and being bored out of his mind. To hold Shiro’s attention meant everything to Keith and he would do anything to make him proud.

It helped that he was attractive, too.

Too often had Keith fucked into his fist late at night, thinking of Shiro slipping into his room and rubbing their dicks together. Sometimes, the fantasies would extend in the shower and Keith would think of Shiro coming in behind him. He would fuck him right there in the stall, pretending he was alone while talking to other commanders or cadets. Shiro would whisper in Keith’s ear, warning him to be quiet or someone might hear themWouldn’t they want that, would they?

“Ha ha, whoa,” Shiro whispered. “Someone’s excited, hm?”

Keith groaned and dug his fingers into Shiro’s back. It was embarrassing to get a boner this quickly just from thinking of his wild fantasies. He had been good at preventing himself from popping one whenever they were together. Why he failed this time, Keith would never know.

A gasp left him as Shiro’s leg pried between his legs, pressing against his boner. Keith couldn’t hold back as he rutted against Shiro’s leg, whimpering as he did so. The friction felt wonderful. He thought he was living out one of his wild fantasies. Never had they felt so real before—even his hand couldn’t compare to what he was feeling.

Shiro pulled him back so that he could get a good look at Keith’s movements. Having his attention on him, Keith ground harder against Shiro’s leg, whimpering with every roll of his hips. He watched through half-lidded eyes at Shiro’s expression—it looked so hungry and needy. He had never seen that look before. Keith wanted to see more of it, to see how long he could do this before his will finally snapped.

He whined, tossing his head back. “Shiro… Shiro…”

His whispered name seemed to pull Shiro out of a daze. Roughly, he pushed Keith away and stood up, walking away from the bike. Keith fell back onto the hard ground, his head knocking against a rock. It wasn’t enough to knock him out, but a considerable lump would be there tomorrow. He would need to come up with an excuse to how it happened, one that didn’t involve a fight.

Keith rose up to his elbows and stared at Shiro. He was pacing back and forth, pressing his fist to his mouth. He couldn’t understand what had happened. They were having a good time together, weren’t they? Shiro was the one who initiated things. If he didn’t want Keith to grind against him, he shouldn’t have pressed his leg against Keith’s cock.

Shiro finally stopped his pacing and looked at Keith. Seeing him on the ground, he flustered and reached a hand out to help him up. Keith took his hand, allowing Shiro to lift him to his feet easily. However, Shiro didn’t pull him into a hug to comfort him. Instead, he backed away from Keith, chewing on his lower lip.

“I-I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to do that to you,” Shiro whispered.

Keith shook his head. “Don’t be. I… I liked what you did.”

Shiro groaned. “You’re not _supposed_ to, though, Keith.” He gestured between them. “There’s a huge authority balance between us and we could get in trouble if we’re caught. I could lose my job and you could wind up back in the home. That’s not something either of us can risk.”

He was right.

Everything between them was dangerous, taboo even. The moment they got caught, it would be all over for them.

That was what made it so thrilling, though—the idea of getting caught while taking pleasure from one of the hottest lieutenants in the Garrison. Keith wasn’t the only one who thought about fucking Shiro. There was a stall in one of the bathrooms littered with his name, boys talking about all the things that they wanted Shiro to do. He had no doubts that there was a similar stall in the girl’s lavatories.

Too often had Keith been the envy of other cadets for gaining the attention, and affection, of Shiro.

Keith tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and stepped forward. He continued to walk towards Shiro until he backed him up against his bike. His cock was half-hard in his pants and he rubbed it against Shiro’s leg. Pressed against his stomach was Shiro’s own half-hard cock. The idea that he got hard because Keith rubbed himself against him was thrilling. How could they deny themselves something they clearly both wanted?

“No one can catch us out here,” Keith whispered, leaning forward. Shiro shuddered as his hot breath danced across his neck. He buried his face into sweaty flesh, inhaling his natural scent. “Shiro… we’re safe out here. You know we are.”

Shiro groaned as Keith rubbed against him even harder. “Keith—”

“Please…” Keith muttered. “Just this once… Let’s pretend that there’s nothing keeping us from each other.”

That was what made Shiro snap.

He tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair and tilted him back. Their lips pressed together in a clash of teeth. Sparks ran down Keith’s spine as he felt Shiro pull him even closer to his hardened body. It was everything he could have imagined and then some. Shiro held on to him as if he was the most precious thing in the universe to him—and maybe he was.

Keith enjoyed the way they kissed—it seemed like they were in a rush yet while not being in one at all. Shiro’s hands gripped him by his hips and ground his clothed erection against Keith’s stomach. He always knew that Shiro had a big cock and he could tell even through his jeans. Keith couldn’t imagine getting it all inside him, but he was going to try—come hell or high water, he was going to get Shiro’s cock in him.

“Think you’ll be able to take it all in?” Shiro whispered, breaking the kiss.

Keith tried to reach up and kiss him again, but he was held at bay. Shiro tilted his head to the side whenever he got close enough to press their lips together. He groaned and rubbed himself harder against Shiro’s leg.

“I think so,” Keith muttered. He gave Shiro a cocky grin. “There’s no challenge that I’ve ever turn down from.”

Shiro gripped Keith’s hips harder and flipped them around. He maneuvered Keith like a ragdoll until he was bent over the bike. Keith whimpered as Shiro ground his dick against his ass, mimicking how he would fuck him—hard and slow. He lowered his head as he listened to Shiro breathe in his ear, his raspy breath warming him as his imagination took hold of him again.

Keith still couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“Have you done anything like this before?” Shiro asked.

Keith was ready to lie until Shiro ground their hips together quicker. “N-never…”

Shiro groaned and buried his face into Keith’s hair. “I knew it. Oh, Keith, I’ve thought about this…”

A shudder wracked Keith’s body. He would never have thought that Shiro thought of fucking him—he thought even less than he imagined taking Keith’s virginity. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any offers in the home or within the Garrison, they just weren’t what he was looking for. Keith wanted Shiro and only him.

“Tell me— _please_ tell me, Shiro,” Keith whispered.

Shiro groaned again. He moved his head until he could nibble on Keith’s ear. “I always thought what you would look like pierced by my cock—how’d you sound, what you would say to me, the marks you would leave on my body as I fucked you slowly.” He groaned again and stilled, pressing against Keith so that he could feel how big he was.

And, wow, he was _big._

Keith couldn’t imagine taking it in his body, but he was desperate for it. He wanted Shiro to split him open, spread his cheeks wide and watch as his cock disappeared in and out of Keith’s body. There was a mighty thirst for it and it couldn’t be quenched until he finally had it.

Shiro cursed and pressed his forehead against Keith’s head. “Fuck…”

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked. He tried to turn to look at Shiro, but he was firmly held in place.

“I don’t…” Shiro cursed again. “I don’t have any lube or a condom…”

Oh. Right.

They needed things like that to continue fucking, didn’t they?

“Do we…” Keith licked his lips. “Do we have to stop?”

“It’ll be difficult, but we can—”

“Then do it,” Keith pleaded. He ground his hips against Shiro’s. “Don’t stop until I cum— _please.”_

Shiro cursed again. He pulled away and turned Keith around. Their kiss was brutal and ferocious. Shiro gripped Keith by the back of his thighs and perched him on the bike. A whimper left Keith’s lips as their hips were ground together. His cock felt like it was ready to burst from his pants at any moment if he didn’t free it. The moment he reached for his own belt, Shiro gripped his hands and pried them off.

“We’ll have none of that,” Shiro whispered against his lips. “Not until I suck you off first.”

Keith heard a gurgling sound come from his own throat. He couldn’t make sense of it, but it was fine—if Shiro understood it as “please do this to me”, then he was fine with it.

Shiro only chuckled and kissed his way down to Keith’s neck. He left a mark along the side, a mark that would be easy to hide beneath his uniform. In the shower, though, it would be more difficult to do so. He would just tell everyone to “piss off” if they asked any questions about it. Or perhaps Keith would tell them that Shiro was the one who did it just to see the look on their faces. Keith could already see how they would stare at them, envious of what he did with the most popular lieutenant in the Garrison.

His belt was off before he could realize it. Shiro was on his knees, grinning up at Keith like the Cheshire cat.

“I lost you there for a moment, babe,” Shiro muttered. He pressed his nose against Keith’s bulging cock. “Where’d you go?”

Keith groaned. “I thought about what the others would say if they knew I fucked you.”

Shiro chuckled. “You’ll be the envy of everyone, wouldn’t you?” He lowered Keith’s pants past his hips and to the middle of his thighs. “You might get into more fights if they knew.”

A shudder wracked Keith’s body as Shiro mouthed at his boxers. “It’d be worth it if you pamper my bruises like you’re doing to my cock.”

“I haven’t gotten to the best part yet.”

Keith could only choke on a moan as Shiro pulled down his boxers and swallowed his cock whole. There was no time to brace himself for it or prepare for the wet heat that surrounded his cock. He had no idea that it would feel like this. His legs were shaking, and he spread them wider. Shiro took the initiative and bobbed his head faster along Keith’s cock, humming as he did so.

“Fuck, Shiro…” Keith whimpered.

Shiro pulled off with a wet pop. “Do you like that, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“There’s more where that came from.” Shiro tugged Keith’s boots off and gripped his pants again. He ripped both them and his boxers off until they were a pile on the sand. “Climb onto the bike.”

Keith did as he was told. He wouldn’t dare disobey Shiro, especially when he knew it would lead to a pleasurable experience.

On the bike, he felt a surge of power from it. He ran his hands over the cherry red finish, the chipped paint catching on the pads of his fingers. When Shiro first showed him the bike, he always thought about driving it himself, but Keith was never given a lesson. Keith was still waiting for one and he hoped that Shiro would show it to him soon.

He jumped as Shiro climbed behind him. Lips attached to his neck and Keith fell back against Shiro’s chest. Hands roamed up and down his body, gripping his thighs and touching his cock. This all felt like a dream and he never wanted it to end. Keith’s hips would buck into Shiro’s hands whenever he stroked his cock.

“You really like how this feels, don’t you?” Shiro asked, his breath hot in Keith’s ear. “You’re just a little slut for me. Isn’t that right, Keith?”

 _Fuck,_ he never thought that Shiro would have such a filthy mouth. Within the Garrison walls, he always talked properly. The way he spoke to Keith was like a sailor was fucking him instead of a pilot. Keith’s cock leaked at the idea of Shiro fucking him while speaking to him in such a way. He was greedy for it.

“Only for you,” Keith whimpered. He ground back against Shiro’s cock. “Please start fucking me… Please, I need your cock, Shiro.”

“In due time, baby,” Shiro whispered. “First, we have to get you nice and wet for me.”

Keith let out a needy sound and Shiro gave his ass a playful smack for it. He hardly had a chance to enjoy it before he was being maneuvered. As Shiro slid down the bike, he pulled Keith back, struggling to adjust them until they were in a 69 position. Keith felt more exposed like this than ever before. He could feel Shiro’s hot breath and it sent a chill up his spine. It was a little embarrassing.

Shiro smacked his ass again and groaned when Keith arched his back, arching himself into the touch. His hands danced down Keith’s sides until they reached his own pants. With bated breath, Keith watched as Shiro freed his own cock from his pants.

It was big.

Keith chewed on his lip as he stared at Shiro’s cock. It was thick with a large vein on the side. There was a bead of pre-cum on the tip, just threatening to fall down the side of his cock. Keith licked his lips, eager to have it in his mouth. His fantasies had played with the thought of sucking Shiro’s cock dry whenever he wanted. Keith even jerked off to the idea of giving Shiro a blowjob beneath his desk, perhaps while he was in the room with another cadet or commander.

Shiro gripped the back of Keith’s head and nudged him towards his cock. “Go ahead and get me nice and wet for you, babe.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Keith wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock and sucked. He ran his tongue over his slit, collecting the precum that had gathered there. Even though he had nothing else to compare it to, he thought Shiro tasted great. Slowly, he lowered himself further down, trying to take more into his small mouth. Keith only got half of it in before he started to gag.

He pulled off with a cough, spit connecting his lips to Shiro’s cock. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

Shiro cooed to him softly. “Take your time with it, Keith. Don’t push yourself to take it.”

That bothered Keith. He wanted to do his best for Shiro, even if it was going to give him a problem. Even if he gagged, he would take his cock deep into his mouth.

When he was about to give it the old college try, Shiro’s tongue swiped over his hole. Keith choked on his own spit. He dug his fingers into Shiro’s thighs as he was eaten out like he was the best meal ever. Keith tried to center his focus back on the cock before him, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. It only pulled a moan out from Shiro, but it didn’t stop him—he still continued to devour Keith.

It was completely unfair. Shiro was experienced in ways like this, but Keith had to struggle to take his cock in his mouth. Whenever he thought he would get far with it, something would happen to his ass that would completely ruin him. He still tried, though, taking Shiro’s cock in deeper and deeper until it hit the back of his throat.

Shiro groaned and pulled away from his ass. “Fuck, Keith, you did it… Ah, fuck.” He ran a hand down Keith’s side and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s right, baby. Get me nice and wet for this tight little ass of yours.”

A shudder wracked Keith’s body at his words.

As ordered, he worked on getting Shiro’s cock wet. He bobbed his head up and down along, pressing his tongue against the underside. Keith’s movements were awkward as he did so—it was his first time ever doing it. Shiro didn’t seem to mind—every now and then, he would pull away from Keith’s ass to praise him and direct him on what to do.

A glob of spit hit his hole and a thick finger pressed inside. It was the penetration that completely broke Keith’s focus. He pulled off Shiro’s cock and moaned up to the sky. He moved back against it, whimpering whenever he felt the knuckle push past his rim.

“Fuck, Shiro...” Keith muttered. _“Shiro…”_ If it felt like this just from his knuckles, he could only wonder what his dick would feel like.

“I got to get you nice and wet for me, Keith,” Shiro whispered. “You want to take my cock like the good little slut that you are, don’t you?”

Keith was going to die if he continued to hear Shiro talk to him like that. He could feel his dick twitch with every filthy word he heard. It wouldn’t have surprised him if he managed to cum from them alone.

Hearing a needy growl come from him, Keith went back to sucking off Shiro’s cock. It was even more difficult with Shiro opening his ass up for him. Globs of spit would hit his hole and Keith would be stretched open by two of Shiro’s fingers. When the third one came to play, he thought he would lose his mind from how good it felt. His hips would jerk back, trying to take more of them inside his greedy ass.

It pulled a chuckle from Shiro. “Sounds like you’re ready.” He pressed his hips up, nudging Keith’s chin with his cock. “Did you get me nice and wet, baby?”

He did. Most of Shiro’s cock was covered in Keith’s spit. Some of it was close to drying, but it should be enough to help it slip in. Already Keith was excited to have it deep in his ass, pushing him to pleasures he could only imagine.

Shiro didn’t wait for a response. He smacked Keith’s ass and moved them until they were both sitting up. His cock ground against supple cheeks, squeezing them together for a more tighter fit.

Keith whimpered and pushed back against him, ready to beg for his cock. He hadn’t convinced Shiro to let go of his “Garrison Golden Boy” persona just to be rutted against. If he didn’t get what he wanted soon, he was going to scream. Keith looked over his shoulder and watched as Shiro spit into his hand and lowered it to stroke his cock again. A shudder wracked him when Shiro pressed forward, the tip of his cock against Keith’s hole.

“Are you ready for this?” Shiro asked in his ear. “There’s no going back once I get in—I won’t be able to stop once I start fucking you.”

That was what Keith wanted to happen.

He arched his back, pressing his ass more against Shiro’s cock. “Then do it.”

Shiro groaned and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. His entry was slow and cautious. He buried his face in Keith’s neck, stilling his hips only once when he heard a whimper

Keith’s head was swimming with every inch that filled him. He hadn’t expected it to feel like this—he hadn’t expected _Shiro_ to feel like this. There were no words to describe how his first time was going. With Shiro, it felt amazing yet not enough. He wanted everything that Shiro had to offer him and nothing less. Keith wouldn’t have sex with anyone else so long as he had him.

His cock was completely inside Keith and they both sighed. They felt complete through this simple action as if they were missing something their whole lives. Shiro kissed at Keith’s neck, leaving dark bruises and teeth marks in his wake. Keith panted and tossed his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder.

“Shiro… Shiro…” Keith whimpered.

“I know, baby, I know. I’ll take care of you.”

Keith sighed as Shiro pressed him forward over the handles of the bike and pulled out of him slowly. The pull of his cock burned a little, but there was a bit of pleasure lying beneath it. He searched for it, wiggling his hips and trying to get Shiro to push into him again. He didn’t get what he wanted—Shiro spat on his own cock and wet it again. Only when he thought it was slicked enough did he push back into Keith.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight._ ” Shiro rutted their hips together when he was fully hilted within Keith. “Have you just been waiting for me to take your virginity, Keith? Was that all you wanted, baby?”

He would be a fucking liar if he said he wasn’t waiting. Keith always wanted Shiro to be the first one to fuck him and fuck him _good._ “Yes… _Yes!”_

“Then I’ll give it to you, baby.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shiro fucked him—harder and faster until he was seeing stars. Every now and then, he would feel Shiro pull out and slick his cock up with spit again before pushing back in. It felt so fucking good and Keith never wanted it to end. At some point, he found himself thrusting back against Shiro, feeling the full force and power of his thrusts. Hands gripped his hips tightly, forming bruises that would last for days.

He _wanted_ Shiro to mark him. Keith wanted his body to be covered in marks and bruises that he could proudly display to all his fellow cadets. Letting them know that he got the best fuck of his life from Shiro, the instrument of everyone’s wet dreams. The jealousy that would course through them would result in catastrophic events for Keith, but he wouldn’t care.

Shiro was _his—_ Shiro was his and they were together, swimming within the moment with every drag of his cock in and out of Keith’s ass.

His name fell like a prayer from Keith’s lips. Shiro pressed his chest against his back so that he could kiss along the back of his neck. He turned his head, locking their lips together in a messy kiss of teeth and spit. Neither of them seemed to mind, focusing only on the pleasure they were feeling.

Shiro pulled away from Keith and sat back on the seat of the hoverbike. His cock had nearly slipped out of his ass, but he kept the tip in. “Sit back on my cock, baby. I wanna see your hips move.”

Keith whimpered and moved, bracing his hands on the bike. He was slow to take Shiro’s cock back in him, but he loved the stretching feeling. It seemed to pulse with every inch it slipped inside and Shiro groaned from the sight. He gripped Keith’s cheeks and spread them wide, viewing the way his cock disappeared into his tight hole.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Shiro muttered. “Go ahead and ride my cock, baby.”

He did so, thrusting back against Shiro’s cock whenever he pulled off it. Keith’s movements weren’t nearly as fast or as hard as Shiro’s, but it was enough. Each thrust back had them both moaning up to the darkening sky. Shiro still gripped Keith’s hips like his life depended on it. Every now and then, when he was too frustrated with how slow they were moving, he would pull Keith back and control his movements until it was an eager and hard fuck. It never lasted for more than a few moments and he relinquished his control.

Keith couldn’t wait for the time that Shiro would take control and fuck him into like an animal. He wanted to be pulled along down a hallway and taken into some dark room. In there, Shiro would release all his pent-up stress and energy, fucking into Keith until he was a babbling and drooling mess beneath him.

“I’m gonna cum…” Keith muttered. The coil in his stomach was tightening more and more. It was burning hot and he couldn’t take it anymore. “I-I’m gonna cum…!”

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro said into his ear. He wrapped a large hand around Keith’s cock, allowing him to fuck back onto his cock and into his hand. “Go ahead and cum for me like the filthy whore that you are.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fucked back onto Shiro’s cock harder and faster. The hand wrapped around him was so warm and tight, far better than his hand could ever feel. It was shameful to see how quickly he tipped over the edge. He pressed his face against the controls of the bike as he coated Shiro’s hand. His entire body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he struggled to catch his breath.

Shiro was still hard inside him.

He wanted to feel Shiro filling him up until he was about to burst. Keith thirsted for it like water and he wiggled his hips to try and convey the message.

A bruising and now wet grip returned to his hips. Shiro fucked into him wildly, cursing beneath his breath whenever he had to slick up his cock. It sent a chill up Keith’s spine to know that Shiro was using his cum to lube himself up. It was so dirty, and he loved it.

“Fuck… _Fuck…”_ Shiro cursed, leaning forward. He sunk his teeth into the crook of Keith’s neck, breaking the skin and flooding his mouth with a copper taste.

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Shiro filling him up. It coated and soothed his battered insides. He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the slight bulge Shiro’s cock and cum had made in him. He never thought that he was so small before, but this proved it. It turned him on more than he expected, and Keith loved it.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him to his chest until they leaned back. He kissed along Keith’s face and neck, comforting him as he came down from his high. By now, the sun had fully set, and the desert had become cold. Neither of them seemed to mind as they lavished each other with attention.

“So, does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Keith asked. He reached back to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair, scrapping his nails over his scalp.

“Hm… I was thinking of having you as more of a personal cock sleeve,” Shiro commented. He chuckled when Keith gave him a horrified look. “I’m going to lock you up in my room and say you ran away from the Garrison. They’ll never think to find you there, and no one will look for you, either.”

He laughed when Keith crossed his arms indignantly. Keith avoided Shiro whenever he tried to kiss him. Of course, he knew that he was joking, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give him the cold shoulder because of it.

“Come on, Keith, don’t be like that.” Shiro kissed the curve of his cheekbone. “While it would give me great pleasure to proudly declare you as my boyfriend… let’s give it some time. I want to be able to take you on cheesy dates and make terrible pick-up lines for you to swoon to.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He always knew that Shiro was a romantic—it was just one of the many things he liked about him.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Now? We dress, head back to the Garrison, and take a shower.” Shiro nudged Keith’s cheek with his nose. “I can show you the best stall to have sex in and you’ll get to feel what sex with lube is like.”

Keith shuddered at the prospect of that.

**Author's Note:**

> man, how come i've never made a 'spit as lube' fic before? i'm too old to have never done it. season 6, tho. that shit fucked me up pretty good. but that sheith line, tho.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) or [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/) to see some dirty shit. check me out on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) to ask me some questions.


End file.
